THE PRINCESS AND THE POPSTAR
by Starcofan09
Summary: LEARN THE STORY OF POPSTAR'S JOURNEY TO FAME A PRINCESS PATH TO PERFECTION and how they met and how they will fall in love chapter2 will be star's story i hope you like the first chapter


AUTHORS NOTE:hello guys this is my first time wrting a fanfic any way hope you like it eventually starco.

i do not own svtfoe or la da dee

CHAPTER 1 MARCO'S STORY

ROAD TO FAME

marco was sleeping soundly until hw was awoken by the bright sun shining brightly on his face and the sound of his alarm he looked at the time 7:00'time to get ready' he thought he got up from his king size bed then marco walked up to his kitchen after cooking bacon,eggs and toast he quickly ate it then he went to shower but not before passing through a picture of his family there they we're at the beach with mrs and mr diaz he was still fourteen in this picture he still remembered the first time he met his manager bruce barnes the reason why he now has a mansion and a net worth of 8 million dollars and now a succesfull song producer and artist

FLASH BACK 4 YEARS AGO

he was getting ready for school after eating and showering he got dresssed with his signature clothes a red hoodie jeans and a pair of vans shoes after waiting for 3 minuted for the bus it arrived he thought he then entered quickly sitting next to alfonzo and ferguson his two best freinds

"hey dude good morning" ferguson said

alfonzo said the same thing"mornin dudes so how are you two"marco asked then they chatted and laughed togetther they were talking about ferguson going to the mall to flirt with girls with alfonzo only to get slapped by all of them then after that marco suddenly saw his lifelong crush(yeah you guessed it)JACKIE LYNN THOMAS he thought with his pupils forming into hearts he then got to optimal nod position then suddenly janna jumped in front of him marco squeled and said

"JANNA!? you're gonna give me a heart attack what do you want anyway"he said gasping for air janna then started laughing uncontrollably and wiped the tears in her eyes"its just the look in your face its sooo funny" marco then replied"hahaha real good one janna"marco said sarcastically

"anyway i can see that you're getting ready for the NOD so still haven't asked jackie yet have you?"said janna"of course not yet its all part of my 21 step plan you just gotta have patience patience besides so many things can go wrong she might not feel the same way anyway i need to sure"marco said which to janna replied"hahahaha spoken like a true SAFE KID anyway goodluck" and with that she quickly ran away"im not a safe kid im a misunders-ugh! nevermind then some spoke"hey marco" marco then turned around to see who was talking to his suprise it was jackie

then he stood there dumbstruck'its JACKIE LYNN THOMAS AND SHE WAS TALKING TO HIM' he suddenly snapped at his trance and attempted to speak but he was instead he was stuttering"h-hey j-j-jackie what brings y-you here" then jackie replied"oh nothing just saying hello you looked liked there was something bothering you"o-oh its nothing jackie t-thanks for the c-concern"he stuttered

"oh ok see you later then marco bye" and then she skated"b-bye! jackie" marco replied after finishing some subjects then came lunch he then went to the cafeteria

then ordered a sandwich,biscuit and and some milk after eating he was about to go back to his locker to get ready for the rest of the day then the principal walked in and announced"good afternoon students im just here to remind you about the MUSIC FAIR"principal skeeves shouted excitedly

marco then thought to himself'what if i entered in that music fair i could be poppular i could finally have a place in this shcool'he thought to himself and also he wouldn't called safe kid anymore cause its gonna take alot of confidence "alright time to get ready i have a music fair to win" he muttered to himself quietly he then walked out of the cafeteria to his locker then he passed by the registar of the music fair

and signed his name now walking to his next period after finishing marco's remaining period in shcool he went home

"okay time to practice"marco then grabbed a mic with its stand that he got from his parents after hearing him sing in the shower then went to his room and played the background music of the song

then he started creating a song after 5 hours he finally did it and he practiced it

SINGING PART

There's no way to say this song's about someone else

Every time you're not in my arms

I start to lose myself

Someone please pass me my shades

Don't let 'em see me down

You have taken over my days

So tonight I'm going out

Yet I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll only spoil the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you were gone I think of you

All these places packed with people

But your face is all I see

And the music's way too loud

But your voice won't let me be

So many pretty girls around

They're just dressing to impress

But the thought of you alone has got me spun

And I don't know what to say next

Yet I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll only spoil the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you were gone I think of you

When you were gone I think of you

I pretend the night is so beautiful

Take a photo with the bros

La da dee

La da da doo

They won't see through my disguise

Right here behind my eyes

Replaying in my mind

La de da

Yet I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll only spoil the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you were gone I think of you

When you were gone I think of you

SONG ENDS

then marco heard the door opening he saw his mother enter"oh marco that was beautiful"his mother says he blushes then looks down"oh marco dont be shy who's that song for son"his mom questioned"its for the music fair in shcool mom i really want to...impress jackie"marco said shyly to his mom"awww that's so sweet of you marco anyway dinner's ready come down ok?"yeah mom"he answered and with that his mother walked out after setting aside the equipment he then walked down.

to see his parents sitting there ready to eat and marco saw their dinner it was her mom's homemade taco's"marco! come

and sit down son"marco's dad commanded marco then sat down at the chair after saying grace they ate after eating marco's parents asked him about the shcool music fair then he explained

why he was doing it also that he wanted to impress his crush marco's parent's

we're giggling happily at hearing this news while marco was blushing red as a tomato but after the giggling her parents said that they're on hundred percent supportive of what he wanted to do.

after that he then went to their roof he saw the star's shining so brightly then marco saw a shooting star"i wish i'll have the courage to her how i feel also a little adventure wouldn't hurt"he then sighed and with that went to his bed then slept soundly

TIMESKIP A WEEK BEFORE THE MUSIC FAIR

marco saw all the decorations of the music and all the students getting ready

he was really excited as he was nervous

then he came home as he watch tv for a good hour or so then went upstairs to practice this was his routine for the last three week's as he was about to finish

"when you were gon-"marco heard a loud *THUMP*in his closet he opened the door to see..."JANNA?!what the heck are you doing here!"marco loudly exclaimed

then janna spoke up"oh nothing diaz just spying i am your freindly neighborhood stalker after all"

"ugh just get out im busy"marco said

pushing her lightly to the door but was stopped by janna"jeez diaz all right chill out im going but not after you answer my questions"janna exlaimed marco then sighed"alright well that are they"marco said marco then look at janna who was smirking smugly marco's face quickly changed into a worried face then janna spoke"well if i see correctly you're practicing for the music fair now mind telling me why is the'safe kid' of echo creek academy competing i mean you might get embarressed i know you're not the confident type unless you're trying to impre-...ohhhhh i know someone wants to get date from jackie lynn thomas"

marco was now looking down blushing

redder than a rose then marco spoke

"that's not true maybe i just want to stop being called the safe kid " he said"oh so you dont want to score a date with jackie is that what you're saying?marco quickly responded"wha-wha yeas of course i want too w-wait i mean n-no i-i mean yes

wha-...ugh" marco then face palmed his face janna then started laughing uncontrollably"so it is true you're doing this to score a date not saying im surprised i mean you've had a crush on her since kindergarden"janna then laughed at the sight of him blushing"janna just get out!"marco said

"alright alright i guess i just tell jackie about it" marco suddenly jumped and gripped on janna's wrist and began to stutter "p-please janna d-dont tell her ill,ill d-do anything"marco exclaimed loudly

"relax dude i wont tell her" marco then thought'janna is acting more of a freind than a teasing weird girl tight now huh im suprised' marco sighed in relief"alright but can you go now im really tired and i wanna sleep"janna then said"ok...GOT YOUR HOUSE KEYS!"janna exclaimed loudly marco just sighed"ill deal with her tommorow right time to catch some sleep"and with that marco sleeped soundly

TIME SKIP TO MUSIC FAIR

marco woked up the sight of his mom shaking him"ugh...mom five more minutes" he said tiredly"marco get up now you need to get ready for the music fair"her mom said"okay mom ill get ready

after getting a shower and break fast he was about to wore his signature pair of clthes then he remembered that they can dress whatever they want in the shcool fair then he saw his tux after 5 minutes he already wore the tux he had a long light white sleeves then a blue tie,black slacks,and his dark grey jacket then he packed his mic also he had submitted the background song to the shcool after 30 minutes he was now in shcool he sawthe decorations of the music fair also many others had costumes some wore formal suits like marco other gothic and some just there normal everyday clothes there was many contestants even oskar greason competed in the music fair bu the time he was done marco saw an ambulance pulled by and there was two kids put on a stretcher apparently marco saw their ears bleeding then the announcer said"now contestant number 32 marco diaz he'll be singing an original called la da dee marco quickly went to the stage set his mic ready then he gave the signal'ok you got this marco' he thought

SINGING PART

then the background music and he starts singing

There's no way to say this song's about someone else

Every time you're not in my arms

I start to lose myself

Someone please pass me my shades

Don't let 'em see me down

You have taken over my days

So tonight I'm going out

Yet I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll only spoil the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you were gone I think of you

All these places packed with people

But your face is all I see

And the music's way too loud

But your voice won't let me be

So many pretty girls around

They're just dressing to impress

But the thought of you alone has got me spun

And I don't know what to say next

Yet I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll only spoil the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you were gone I think of you

When you were gone I think of you

I pretend the night is so beautiful

Take a photo with the bros

La da dee

La da da doo

They won't see through my disguise

Right here behind my eyes

Replaying in my mind

La de da

Yet I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll only spoil the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you were gone I think of you

When you were gone I think of you

SINGING ENDS

after that the whole room had their mouth wide open after seeing how good marco could sing then everyone started clapping after 30 minutes he was called backed to the stage where he saw miss skullnick,principal skeeves and a special guess and that was bruce barnes a famous manager for famous artists

after miss skullnick and principal skeeves gave their comments on marco bruce barnes then said"kid i just gotta say your voice was one of the greatest ive heard in my life the way you sang you sang with confidence and with passion good job marco"barnes commented"thank you sir"marco replied shyly after walking out of the shcool gym he saw jackie and shyly walked to her"oh hey marco"jackie said"hey jackie ummm...i was wondering if you would like to g-go on a d-date with me i k-kinda really like y-you"marco said stuttering jackie slightly frowned and said

"im sorry marco im flattered to say that you have a crush on me i liked you too but you never made a move so i started dating someone else and i moved on i hope you understand and i hope we be still can be freinds"jackie said smiling

"i understand jackie id be happy to be your freind"marco said sadly and couln't help but feel a little jealous"anyway jackie see you next week"marco said

"marco im sorry and im glad you understand" marco then turned around smiling before wlaking back home again before he could walk out of shcool someone called his name"MARCO!"

then marco turned around to see it was mr.barnes approaching him"oh hello mr.barnes how may i help you sir?" marco asked mr.barnes then said"well i have a business opportunity for you you see i wanted to help you make your song famous it can help you for your collage and also your parents"marco was dumbstruck"im shocked but why me sir"

"because marco you have a passion for singing and a great voice that's rare for someone and dont worry our practice is only gonna be when you dont have shcool or after shcool so what do you say marco do you want to be a popstar?"

"im flattered sir but i still need to think and talk to my parents about it"marco replied"dont worry marco no pressure if you want just give me a call"mr.barnes said pulling out a card with his number on it" okay thank you mr.barnes"marco said"anytime marco just gimme a call okay?"marco just nodded and with that mr.barnes entered his limo as marco entered his dad's car with his mom and dad their sitting happily"so mijo how did it go?"his father question "not that well that turns out jackie's in a relation and just want to be freinds"marco said"dont worry mijo you'll get over her"his mom said

"its alright mom but do you know bruce barnes?"marco questioned"you mean the manager of famous artists and singers? what about him mijo"his dad question

"well he kinda...offered me to be a singer he said that ill only need to practice and sing when theres no shcool or after shcool he also said it can helped me with my collage"both of marco's parents stood still shocked"REALLY?!?!"

both said in unison"yeah mom,dad really"

both his parents began cheering happily

"but i dont think i want to leave everything here i mean there's freinds there's both of you and then there's jackie"marco said confused marco's mom then put a hand in marco's shoulder while his father smiled"marco honey your freinds will understand and we can take care of yourselves also jackie's already happy let her be marco you'll eventually find the one that will make you happy" "thanks mom"then his father spoke up"also mijo you need to think about yourself for once"

then his mom also spoke"but remember no pressure we will support what ever decision you make okay" marco just smiled and nodded then they got home

then he pulled out the card of mister barnes and thought'no i gotta do this for me'and after that he got to there landline and dialed the number"hello who's this"

"uhm mister barnes this is marco..marco diaz"marco said"oh hello again marco so have you thought about it?"mr.barnes asked"yes sir ill do it"marco said confidently"good marco we'll start next week i have a limo send there to pick you up at saturday next week welcome aboard son!"mister barnes said loudly

"okay thank you sir" and with that marco hanged up then he saw his parents cuddling on the couch"um mom,dad i have some news to tell you"marco said

"well what is it mijo"his father said

"i...i accepted mr.barnes offer ill be starting next week saturday"marco said shyly"that's great son! we want you to know that we support you okay?"marco then nodded and then went to his room

and changed into his pajamas and looked at the night sky and he saw another shooting star he then sighed and said

"i wish i could find the one that truly loves me"then went to bed unbeknownst to him a certain magical princess from another dimension wished for the same thing

THE END OF CHAPTER 1

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:hey guys feel free to comment what do you think i will for chapter 3 cause chapter 2 is gonna be about star so i hope you liked it if you did leave a good review thanks GOODBYE**


End file.
